


Piccolo Day Fic 3 - Nail's Birthday Gift

by coldphoenix



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, PiccoNail, Piccolo Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldphoenix/pseuds/coldphoenix
Summary: Piccolo doesn't want to celebrate his birthday, but Nail can't resist the urge to get him a present.





	Piccolo Day Fic 3 - Nail's Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know this is late for Piccolo Day... I just didn't get the time to write it on the day, or... the three days following OTL. Still, I hope it was worth the wait? Please leave your feedback and reblog if you like it ^_^  
>  **Warning** : There is very mild NSFW towards the end, no sex or sex organs, just light Picconail foreplay. I went cute vanilla with this one XD

It was May 9th, officially Piccolo Day and the birthday of Piccolo Junior… and Piccolo Junior was meditating in the forest. Alone. Exactly where he wanted to be. His friends had tried to throw a birthday party for him, but he had forbidden it. He didn’t want to celebrate this day. He didn’t even want to remember it. This was the day his father had died. This was the day Piccolo had been created for the sole purpose of avenging his demon king father, and doing terrible things to the world he had come to call his home… Why would he want to celebrate today? He wanted nothing to do with it! He’d even gone as far as to avoid his partner, Nail. Nail wanted to celebrate; he kept insisting that today could be good and he kept offering to buy Piccolo a gift and make a fuss of him… No! Piccolo didn’t want that! He didn’t want any presents, or a party, or to be made a fuss of – he just wanted to be left alone, until the day was over! But alas… it seemed like that could never be.  
_“Piccolo, I know you can hear me!”_ Nail’s voice rang through his head, for what must have been the hundredth time. _“Come home!”_  
_“It’s not my birthday.”_ Piccolo replied, stubbornly and reluctantly, after ignoring Nail for over ten minutes. _“It’s just a normal day. I don’t want any gifts.”_  
_“I know, I promise I haven’t bought you anything!”_ Nail insisted. _“Just please, come home.”_

Piccolo paused for a long moment, considering it. He didn’t believe Nail. Not for a second. But… eventually, he decided to comply, just to prove how much Nail couldn’t be trusted.  
_“Fine.”_ He said. _“But if I’m walking into a party, nobody is coming out alive.”_  
_“Understood.”_ Came Nail’s calm response.

XXXXX

Piccolo stepped into the house that he had come to share with Nail; once they had entered into an intimate relationship it didn’t seem right to live on the Lookout anymore. It was a small home they owned, but it was enough for the two of them. It was just a pit stop really, with a few homely ornaments here and there that had been given as moving in gifts from their friends. Piccolo looked around curiously, searching for any traces of guests or well-wishers. There didn’t seem to be anyone here… but that didn’t mean there wasn’t. His friends could all mask their energy, so there was no reason why they wouldn’t all jump out and yell ‘surprise’ at him any second now, and then Piccolo would have to kill Nail…

He waited for a few minutes, stepping further into the house to give his potential party throwers a chance to come out of hiding… but there was nothing. It really did seem like nobody was here.  
“Nail?” Piccolo spoke sternly, still expecting something to happen. Nail wasn’t in the living room or the kitchen, and there was no evidence anywhere that it was somebody’s birthday today. So… what the hell was he planning…?  
“In the bedroom.” Nail replied. “Come here.”

Piccolo hesitated, still unconvinced. Nail was planning something, Piccolo knew it! But, again, he decided to comply. Obediently, he made his way towards the bedroom, and stepped inside. 

Once there, Piccolo was greeted by the most… incredible sight. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened, startled by what they saw. He… He hadn’t expected… that. Of all the things… Wow…

Nail was… on the bed. The main light was off; the room was lit only by the warm glow of the bedside lamps, and in the middle of the soft lighting… there was Nail, on the bed. He was naked. Well… no, actually. He wasn’t wearing ‘clothing’, but he was covered. Actually… he was gift-wrapped. That was the only word Piccolo could think of to describe it. Nail’s midsection and chest were covered by an oversized red gift bow, as if Nail’s body itself were a present. He had three more, smaller bows around his body; one was tying together his antennae, blocking access to them for as long as they remained wrapped up. Another was placed around his throat, yet another an obstacle to pass, and a third… Piccolo’s cheeks darkened. There was a bow on Nail’s lower body, covering his intimate area. That needed to be unwrapped as well, did it…?

Piccolo looked at Nail, his lips still parted and becoming dryer by the second. What… the hell…?  
“I didn’t buy anything.” Nail said with a smirk. “But I wanted to get you a gift. This is okay, right?”  
“Uh…” Piccolo cleared his throat, and regained his composure as best he could. “… I… I told you.” He frowned, promptly returning to the matter in hand. No. This was unacceptable. He’d _told_ Nail not to – and he wasn’t going to allow himself to back down over lust! “I don’t want to celebrate my birthday!”  
“Yeah. You did say that.” Nail sighed, and looked away. “Well, if you want me to leave –”  
“No!”

Piccolo let out a sharp gasp, and clasped his hands over his mouth. Shit! He hadn’t meant to say that! It had been an instinct; he hadn’t even realised he’d said it until it was too late… and now Nail had the most victorious grin on his face. Dammit!  
“No?” Nail looked at Piccolo, and winked. “So you gonna unwrap your present, birthday boy?”

Piccolo swallowed. He could feel his cheeks burning, and to be honest he didn’t know if it was from lust, or plain embarrassment from being defeated – or both. Still… now that they were here… it was looking more and more like a foolish idea to waste this opportunity. Nail had obviously put a lot of thought and effort into this… It would be unkind to reject it, wouldn’t it…? Piccolo took a step towards Nail, and then another, cautiously moving towards the bed. As he got closer, he started to smell something… sweet. Then he noticed that Nail’s skin had an odd glow to it… It was like he was covered in water.  
“Did you bathe?” Piccolo asked.  
“Nope.” Nail replied. “Body butter.” He winked. “Melon flavour. That’s your favourite, right?”  
“Um…” Piccolo’s cheeks darkened even more, and this time it _was_ from lust. He moved his eyes down to Nail’s wrapped up body, and stared the glowing, sweet-smelling skin that coated his thick muscles… Piccolo swallowed. So… Nail would taste like melon…?  
“You wanna try it out?” Nail purred, his eyes twinkling. Actually, this was kind of a gift for him as much as Piccolo – he’d never done anything like this before. He was looking forward to trying out… accessories.  
“Yeah.” Piccolo smirked slightly, removing his cape and turban. He tossed them to the floor, his antennae tingling in excitement. All of a sudden he couldn’t wait. He moved down to Nail, and tried to plant an eager kiss on Nail’s lips, when his lover stopped him.  
“Ah-ah.” Nail grinned, holding his finger up to block Piccolo’s path. “You gotta open your present before you can play with it. You’ve never done this before?”  
“No, Nail.” Piccolo answered bluntly. “I can honestly say I have never done **this** before.”

Nail started giggling in response, and watched as Piccolo placed his hand on the larger bow, the one that covered Nail’s front. Nail bit his lip, trying not to kill the moment… but he couldn’t help it. It seemed like too funny an idea not to do. So, he started singing.  
“ _Happy birthday to you_ …”  
“Okay, stop.” Piccolo growled, shooting his eyes up to glare at Nail. “If you’re going to sing, we’re done here.”  
“Alright.” Nail sniggered, biting his lip again to silence himself. Worth it. Totally worth it! “No singing. Promise.”  
“Good.” Piccolo grunted. He tugged on the bow, untying it, and watched as it fell down around Nail, revealing the toned, butter-coated body underneath. Hmm. Melon flavour, huh? Well… that was Piccolo’s favourite… His antennae twitched in anticipation as he stared down at Nail, and unable to resist any longer, he extended his tongue out to run it down Nail’s chest. Mmm… Wow. He **did** taste like melons. Delicious…

Nail closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Piccolo’s warm tongue on his skin. Still, though… as much as he didn’t want to kill the moment, he just couldn’t fight the urge to throw out another birthday reference.  
“Hey.” Nail smirked. “When you’re done unwrapping, I’ve got a candle you can blow.”  
“ _Stop_.” Piccolo snarled, and ignoring Nail’s giggling as he viciously ripped off the throat bow.


End file.
